


ɪɴᴄᴏɴꜱᴘɪᴄᴜᴏᴜꜱ. ꜱᴛʀᴀʏ ᴋɪᴅꜱ

by hiraethhyunjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #StrayKids, #bangchan, #chan, #changbin, #felix, #han, #hanjisung, #hwanghyunjin, #hyunjin, #in, #jeongin, #jisung, #jyp, #leefelix, #leeknow, #leeminho, #minho, #seungmin, #skz, #woojin, #yangjeongin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethhyunjins/pseuds/hiraethhyunjins
Summary: "ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜᴀʀᴘᴇꜱᴛ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ꜰᴏᴏʟᴇᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ᴀ ᴡᴏʀᴅ ᴄᴀʟʟᴇᴅ ᴍɪʀᴀᴄʟᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ."a stray kids fanfiction.started: 1/27/2019ended: m/dd/yyyy





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> The events stated in this work is purely fictional. Any relation to real-life events are purely coincidental. The characters behavior in this book in no way represent how the SKZ members act in real life. There may be graphic depictions of violence and character death in this story.

**WELCOME.**

_A WORD TOO CORDIAL FOR THE HAPPENINGS OF TODAY, THE HAPPENINGS OF LUCENDRY._

_ARE WE ANY DIFFERENT FROM YOU?_

_WE ALL LIVE THE SAME WAY._

_I'D LIKE TO TALK WITH YOU A BIT._

_LET'S TURN ON SOME MUSIC NOW, SHALL WE?_

_JUST TO, YOU KNOW, EASE OURSELVES AWAY._

**_TRACKLIST:_ **

**01.**  ZICO - BERMUDA TRIANGLE (FEAT. CRUSH & DEAN

 **02.**  J.FLA - SUPERSTITION

 **03.**  SEVENTEEN - GETTING CLOSER

 **04.**  SISTAR - I LIKE THAT

 **05.**  MISSA - BAD GIRL GOOD GIRL

 **06.**  DREAMCATCHER - YOU & I

 **07.**   **DOWNLOADING . . .**

**ARE YOU READY?**

****


	2. SWAP

𝐼  
ꜱᴡᴀᴘ

♦♦♦

He loved to walk at night. On dimly lit streets that seemed to make every light shine brighter, and every being drawn to it. Although there were the frequent drunk people singing songs to themselves, lying in the middle of the sidewalks, it was peaceful.

Peace in a sense that there was no-one to stop him. On these streets, he'd hear people laughing and slurring, people making sounds without inhibition. Although he'd never actually join in, just being here felt right.

"Hyunjin!"

Hyunjin turned around and met eyes with a strangely familiar man.

"Here again, I see?"

The other strode forward with a steady pace, arm extending to meet the Hyunjin's at his side.

"I don't believe I have - at least, formally introduced myself. I'm Chan. And - I think your name is Hyunjin?"

"Yes, Hyunjin, that's correct."

"I've seen you around here a lot, just walking. I was wondering why you'd like to walk at night in such a sketchy place," Chan tilted his head, indicting his question.

"Isn't the whole of Lucendry sketchy? Ever since that dictator became our leader? It's not like the red light district is any different from the other parts of this city. If anything, it's safer here," Hyunjin nearly snorted with satirical laughter.

"You could say that," the other hummed for a second, and continued, "I'm sure Minho has his reasons to act like that."

"Really? A reason to kill?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, I guess I should get going. I have classes in the morning."

Hyunjin turned and walked away without waiting for an answer.

≠

He knew that he was going to regret it.

As he sat at the seat in his music theory class, head feeling like it was going to split in two and heart beating out of his chest, he could barely understand the teacher, who was talking about chord progressions.

"Jisung!"

His teacher tapped on his desk with his pen, crouching down until his face was at her level.

"Yes, Mr. Cha?" he replied, words almost slurring.

"Oh my, Jisung, are you feeling okay? Do you want a cookie?"

"Sure, I guess?" Jisung perked up.

"And don't forget," Mr. Cha smiled, "You can always tell me what's on your mind."

"Thanks."

Jisung popped the cookie whole into his mouth, chewing on it as he stared down at the music worksheet.

"This should be easy," he thought.

But as he stared, and stared, he couldn't make sense of the symbols on the paper. After he finished the cookie, he started to chew on the eraser on the end of his pencil.

"Jisung, is it alright if I join you for lunch?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jisung couldn't imagine why he would, today of all days, be asked to eat together with his uncle.

After staring at the worksheet for a solid twenty minutes, the bell rang and he dragged his chair to in front of the teacher's desk.

After exchanging some small talk, Mr. Cha asked, "Have you been drinking?"

Despite not having drunk any water, Jisung almost choked.

"I- um- what?"

"I'm sorry if this was too personal, but starting from last month, you always just look hungover."

Jisung sighed, looking up at the speckled ceiling.

"Yeah."

Mr. Cha sighed.

"Here, have a cupcake."

Jisung licked the icing bit by bit, struggling to meet eyes with his teacher,  _no_ , his uncle.

"I know that drinking feels like the only solution, sometimes. But having someone close to you can help with any problem that you have."

"I'm sure that it's not only me that has this problem."

Mr. Cha slid his chair forward.

"What is it?"

"That f- That Lee Minho messing up our city! My friend was shot yesterday by the police, and apparently he's the criminal?"

A cold silence hung over them, broken by the ringing of of the bell.

Mr. Cha sighed.

"There isn't much we can do about it. He's acting like a dictator, but you have to remember that the people still voted in favor of them."

Disregarding the rush of students that came into the classroom, Jisung started speaking again.

"I'm gonna find a way to bring him down."

He ignored the burning gaze of the students on his back as he stalked out into the hallway.

≠

Woojin sat cross-legged in front of his brother's grave.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, laying a small yellow flower on the ground.

"You always insisted dandelions were flowers. Now, I think they are too."

Shifting his position, he continued to speak.

"I'm sure this is going to make you mad. Do you want me to tell you about it?"

Woojin let the silence hang in the air for a moment.

"The policeman who shot you got off scot-free under Minho's order."

Another silence.

"I'll do whatever I can to avenge you."

Standing up, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Seungmin? Is school over yet?"

A crackly voice was emitted from the phone's speaker.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."


	3. ACAPELLAS

𝐼𝐼  
ᴀᴄᴀᴘᴇʟʟᴀꜱ  
  
♣♣♣  
"Hey, come over here!"

Hyunjin broke into a dash, not daring to look behind him.

Maybe it had had something to do with him being the only student the teacher liked. Maybe it had something to do with how girls with boyfriends flirted with him; But he sure as hell knew that he didn't want something to do with some kids in his school.

Calling Felix, or  _Yongbok,_ as Hyunjin so affectionately used the name that irked him, a bully would be an understatement. There was no way, no way at all he was going to fight with him.

That's why Hyunjin, in the middle of skipping out of pre-calculus class, was running through the forest surrounding the school grounds at a speed he never thought he could run in his life. Twigs snapping under his feet, he stumbled over a tree root and nearly broke his nose against a particularly fragrant tree stump. He would have gladly taken the broken nose if that meant that Felix wouldn't be standing over him right now, giving him a-

"Are you Medusa?" Hyunjin panted, "Because your glare is coming from quite a hideous face."

Of course, Hyunjin knew that the 'hideous face' part of his attempted roast was a complete lie. Even the most stubbornly straight boys would fall head over heels for Felix's good looks. And Hyunjin used to know that feeling better than anyone.

"Say that again, huh?" Felix's deep voice sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Medusa is Greek, right?" Hyunjin attempted a cocky smirk, "What's the Australian equivalent of that? Oh yeah, Lee Yongbok."

Hyunjin was sure he was going to get his ass handed to him regardless of whether or not he infuriated Felix. His only hope of escape was if the other's boyfriend magically appeared.

But Hyunjin wasn't so sure he wanted to meet Changbin. The stereotypical emo boy who sits at the back of class and wears clothes from Hot Topic. Saying that music (and Felix) are the only things that matter in life anymore. Changbin was the subject of hushed whispers that traveled the school, an entity that was only known by rumors. To the unfortunate victims of Lee Felix, there were equally unlikely rumors about Changbin being a knight in dark (but still shining) armor. 

He could hear the brush rustling behind them as Felix approached him, scowl faltering as he noticed the same sound.

Imagine Hyunjin's surprise when it was this goofy-looking kid that grinned like an idiot.

"Ji . . . sung? What are you doing?"

"Oh," Jisung giggled, "The teacher told me to go after you two."

"And you listened?" Hyunjin groaned, "You're going to have to drag me back."

Felix looked down.

Jisung's expression turned into a serious one.

"I'm just saying, I think you guys should go back."

"Fuck you, bitch," Felix growled.

"Funny how that's exactly what I was going to say to you," Hyunjin crossed his arms and followed after Jisung.

Behind him, there was the soft noise of trudging and cursing. It sounded like something Hyunjin would hear at night.

≠

Seungmin chuckled slowly.

To many, it would sound mocking, like the laugh of a clown; But to Jeongin, it was a bitter laugh, one that had been heard far too many times.

As blood dripped onto the concrete with a sickeningly loud, wet, sound, Jeongin froze, stiff as if shocked.

And he was shocked, for good reason. It was the first time that he had witnessed murder, the first time he had ever been within the proximity of corpse.

To describe the mangled pile of flesh on the ground would be lenient. Jeongin would have described it as, simply, a mess. He knew full well what was considered right and what was considered wrong, and he knew that right now, in this moment, calling the act of killing a beautiful thing would be called wrong. And the old him would have treated it as such; But was right, and what was wrong? Surely, the ability to to label everything as such and diffrentiate everything based on such a binary system would have sparked the suspicion of many. Jeongin found it bizarre, to say the least, that right and wrong, good and evil were treated as polar opposites. However, he thought of them as synomymous, the difference only being your perspective.

And so it came to this point. Staring at this perfection, named Seungmin with nothing but admiration in his eyes. Seungmin who had his fingers wrapped tightly around girl's slender neck. Seungmin who had the blood of many on his hands. He thought it perfectly normal, an act that was in great philosophical interest.

And so, he found himself replaying the kill in his head. How her deep brown eyes darted around in fear and confusion. How she stopped her futile attempts at fighting as Seungmin carefully took off her jacket, and felt her skin so cold that she could have been mistaken for a porcelain mannequin. How her pants and gasps were left to reverbrate in the room, as Seungmin's fingers wrapped around her neck. How she went limp, slipping into unconciousness just to wake up and have her neck slowly slit. She was still alive at that point, and having her moan in her inability to form complete sentences was so satisfying. To see those first beads of bright red on the blade that was pressed ever so gently against her neck.

He was happy now; For he had her head which once belonged to a beautiful girl named Kang Jihyun.

 


	4. FOR YOU

𝐼𝐼𝐼  
ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ

♥♥♥

Minho was lied about, lied to, and misunderstood.

Or at least that's what he thought.

He was involved in politics from a very young age, for lack of other things to do. Now, and twenty-two, he still had a lack of things to do. 

He'd always hated many of the rules that seemed to follow him wherever he went. High school, from his perspective, was the worst time of his life.

How, he thought, does one expect anyone to not use violence?

Minho always thought of violence of a quick and clean way to solve problems. His direction of philosophy was that everyone, eighteen and older, had enough chances with law run-ins for a lifetime. 

  ≠  

Jeongin decided to join on the action.

"Just this once," he thought to himself.

"Hey! Jisung!" he yelled, and waved over at the only familiar face in the crowd.

The other made his way over, a large grin on his face.

"I told you you'd love it," Jisung chuckled, "Another?"

"Yeah," Jeongin said, and clasped his hand with the other's, standing up and making their way to the bar.

"Two dry martinis, please," Jeongin flashed a dazzling smile at the bartender, "Seungmin."

"Nice to see you here, Jeongin," Seungmin winked, "Nice of you to bring him here, Jisung. I've got something to show him. But, by all means, spend as much time as you'd like with him."

"Oh, yeah?" Jisung put his arm around Jeongin's shoulders. "You know we're going to be together all night?"

"Yeah," Seungmin said, shaking up the drink, "I expected that."

He placed the two almost flourescent drinks on the counter, telling the other two, "They're on me."

"Thanks," Jisung whooped and took one of them, Jeongin taking the other before heading back into the crowd.

"I wonder if Hyunjin is wandering out there, brooding about being single or whatever emo shit," Jisung laughed at the thought.

≠

"What the-what the actual f-?" Hyunjin almost yelled. "I can't do that."

"Think about it, Hyunjin," Felix coaxed, "It's enoigh money to get you out of debt. Just do the job, quick and easy."

The taller looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears of disbelief as he considered the undertaking that he was going to be paid so much for.

Hyunjin's family was always in debt, but they lived fine like that until Lee Minho became the ruler of Lucendry. Little by little, the people around Hyunjin always seemed to have some kind of problem. Maybe he would have been fine, maybe he wouldn't if things continued as they were before; But he could still remember that ripping feeling in his heart as he came home from school, just to see the eviction notice on the table. Surprisingly enough, Hyunjin wasn't that upset when he read that header, 'Eviction Notice'. He was upset when he saw his mother, lying on the floor in the fetal position with with what seemed to be a bullet through her head. And somehow, without doubt, Hyunjin knew it was Lee Minho. How? He could still hear the ruler's words, ringing in his head, 'She's gotten enough chances.'

And Hyunjin said, "Get out. I live here."

But once again, he was met with the cruel reminder that no, he didn't live there anymore.

Now, he had gotten used to being by himself. Hwang Hyunjin, who wandered the streets at night because he had no home to return to.

He had some kind of an untold vow to himself, to payback Minho with as much pain as he had both suffered and endured.

Felix was presenting him with the prefect opportunity.

"Kill Bang Chan, won't you?" he had drawled, "You're a hitman, this should be an easy job."

Why couldn't Hyunjin bring himself to do it, though? Not even when reminding himself that killing Bang Chan was akin to Minho killing his mother, in feeling and capacity, could he convince himself that he'd be fine with putting a gun to that man's head.

Chan was the one who talked to him in the streets.

"He has his reasons."

"Really? A reason to kill?"

A bit odd, yes, but none who deserved their life cut short.

But if only Hyunjin knew that Bang Chan on the streets was nothing like Bang Chan on sheets.

≠

Woojin wanted nothing more than to have his family back.

No revenge, no anger, no resent. He just wanted to see his family.

Woojin felt like he was going to be killed soon, at any time. He wasn't any more special or exceptionally gifted than his family.

He remembered when it all started, five years ago. When Minho became the leader of Lucendry. He saw his siblings, his parents, disappear from his life in a short span of time. His mother, Kim Yujin, his father, Kim Wooseok. His brother, Kim Jihoon, and his cousin, Kang Jihyun.

And he knew, undeniably, that Jihyun wasn't killed by the government, because he never had a body to cry over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, this story is far from over, so please add to your library!


End file.
